


Perks

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp_ficathon, Death Eaters, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-26
Updated: 2007-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were definite perks to being her Lord's favorite</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Material"

She wrapped herself in a warm terry-cloth robe and luxuriated in the feel of the soft, fluffy fabric against her skin. She was going to let her wet hair trail down her back, but she didn't want any water to drip onto her new book, so with a quick charm she dried it.

She curled up in a comfortable chair by the fire with her book. She began to read, absently stroking the robe sleeve with one finger. A scream echoed from the dungeons and a small smile lit Bellatrix's face. There were definite perks to being her Lord's favorite.


End file.
